


Seeing the Beginning of the End

by VenomQuill



Series: Gravity Trails [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Trails, One can change the destiny of others, Two can see their destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Salvia and Poppy are twin spirits of knowledge and sight. They are prophetic creatures that can see any person's destiny and receive prophecies of any type. Due to their love of watching destinies unfold, they rarely meddle with things unless it's to tell the White Stag off.That is, until they find a prophecy tied to a scared young girl. Then, by all means watch the world burn.





	Seeing the Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dc3tukr

The day was late.

Bloody cotton balls smeared over the pink and gold sky. Birds sang their evening songs as they flew amongst the heavy green that covered the landscape. An old shack, heavy with age and abuse, sent long shadows over the yard.

Two birds, black as the night, fluttered down from the trees. They stood on the sill of one of the top-most windows. The blue-eyed one stared into the room. A sparkly girl curled up on her bed, shivering and whimpering and clutching a walkie-talkie. The raven cocked his head.

 _“This is the one,”_ the bird stated, his voice traveling through a telepathic bond between the twin ravens rather than through the air of the real world.

The yellow-eyed one looked into the yard. _“Oh, she is? Good, good. The trail! The trail!”_

Poppy, the blue-eyed one, ruffled his feathers. A white trail snaked through the yard, climbed over the house, fell over the sill, and landed on the girl. Poppy squinted. The trail was tinted pink and green. The girl’s aura, a difficult thing for the bird to see, was very light but stained in shades of rosy pink and poisonous green. _“Oooh! Scared_ and _jealous! This should be a good one! A good one indeed, yes.”_

 _“Do you want to mess with the stag? He’s coming,”_ Salvia pointed out.

 _“Oh, yes, yes, yes!”_ Poppy trilled. _“Come, sister! Let’s pull at his fur and shake his antlers!”_

 _“Bite his ears and laugh!”_ Salvia chuckled.

The twin ravens unfolded their wings, and then hesitated. Their eyes glowed a soft green. Fire… crumbling buildings… monsters… a giant goat… a shrieking triangle… a rip in the sky…

_“Fire, fire burns the world._

_“Fire, fire breaks this mold!_

_“Shackles, shackles, blue and bright._

_“Shackles, shackles, burned in spite!_

_“Sparkle, sparkle, the summer’s dead._

_“Sparkle, sparkle, the world turns red!_

_“The wound untended, the universe spilled._

_“From their folly, his sweet reward fulfilled!_

_“Blinded, blinded, burned, and shot._

_“Blinded, blinded, work for naught!_

The twin ravens stared at each other, their eyes fading from green to their natural hues of blue and yellow. For a moment, neither spoke.

 _“The sight! We see! We see!”_ Poppy shrieked.

 _“We see! We see!”_ Salvia cried and launched herself from the window. Poppy stayed by her wing.

A brilliant white form, invisible to the world, cantered through the forest. He stopped just shy of the tree line. The twin ravens landed on his massive antlers. Their presence forced him out of his invisibility and intangibility. He snorted unhappily and lowered his head.

 _“We see! We see!”_ Poppy and Salvia cried, their voices now resounding in his head, and flapped their wings. The irritated stag hesitated.

The twin ravens recited the prophecy that they’d heard.

Poppy leaned down and cooed, _“You can’t stop it. It’s–”_

 _“–already happening!”_ Salvia went on, continuing her brother’s speech seamlessly. _“Happening, happening! The girl is–”_

 _“–crying, upset, horribly distraught,”_ Poppy went on in a cruel coo. _“And there’s nothing you can do. Nothing, nothing, nothing! She–”_

_“–cannot be helped! Her soul may as well be black as our feathers. You–”_

_“–cannot aid her, not now! It’s too late, you slow, clumsy fawn. If only you were–”_

_“–here earlier. You could have prevented this!”_ Salvia lied so easily. The stag flicked his ears back and shook his head. They could see the anger in his eyes, but also the doubt and the pain. _“But you did not! Lazing away, doing–”_

 _“–nothing. Never listening to us,”_ Poppy went on.

_“Never believing in us.”_

_“Never helping us.”_

_“Never helping_ them _,”_ Salvia added in a dangerous coo.

The stag snorted and shook them off. The ravens fluttered off but soon came back.

Poppy tittered, _“I guess he won’t listen to us again.”_

Salvia clicked her beak. _“Sparkle, sparkle, the summer’s dead.”_

_“Shackles, shackles, blue and bright.”_

_“From their folly, his sweet reward fulfilled!”_ Salvia cried, flapping her wings.

The door opened. As they spoke, two forms–one tall, one small–had entered the house. All three watched them go in. Poppy cackled, _“There they go, there they go! Wish to see their suffering, Saliva?”_

 _“Oh, you know I do, Poppy,”_ cooed Salvia. _“Goodbye, you doddering fool.”_ The ravens launched themselves away from the stag and landed before the window. They were just in time to see the sparkly girl spin around and yell at the boy. The pine-tree-hat boy–Dipper?–gasped.

The ravens watched in amusement as the girl cried and shrieked at her brother while her brother attempted to calm her down. _“Brother, brother. Could you imagine us so foolish?”_

Poppy chuckled. _“We’re too smart, too cunning, too attached. Foolish children. Sparkle, sparkle, the summer’s dead.”_

 _“Sparkle, sparkle, the world turns red!”_ Salvia finished.

The girl ran past the boy, plucking the closest backpack off the ground and racing out of the room. The boy called after her, but it was too late. She was gone.

The ravens swooped from their perch, watching as the girl darted outside and into the woods. They landed on the stag’s antlers just as he was about to dart after her. Poppy clicked his beak. _“Ah-ah! No running!”_

 _“She’s not yours,”_ Salvia agreed.

The stag bleated in frustration and stamped the ground, right where the sparkling white trail lay.

Poppy and Salvia looked at each other. Poppy stated, _“We see, we see. She can’t be taken! She can’t be brought back!”_

 _“Let her do it herself, let her handle herself,”_ Salvia agreed.

The stag shook them off and darted after Mabel.

The ravens dipped down to fly next to him. Their wings were so close to the stag, their feathers grazed his ears. Poppy hissed, _“Stop! Right now! You needn’t get involved.”_

_“This is her destiny!”_

The stag snapped at them and shook his head, causing them to dip down lower to avoid being hit.

Poppy and Salvia flew up and then landed on the stag’s antlers. The once visible stag turned invisible. Poppy crowed, _“We see! We see!”_

 _“You do not!”_   Salvia agreed. _“They do not!”_

The girl whimpered and sniffled. She was curled up at the feet of a tree. She dug through her bag, only to become disappointed upon finding it filled with pens and notebooks. Then, a man came out from the bushes before her. The stag walked up to her and lowered his head. She looked straight through him to the stuttering man.

The birds watched as the man approached, soothing the girl, showing the girl the price of her happiness.

The white stag looked between them. He bleated and stamped his hooves. The girl didn’t even flinch as his hoof came within an inch of her leg. Instead, she brought out the snow globe with the universe inside. The stag bucked and thrashed, but the ravens held on. As she handed the snow globe to the time traveler, sealing their fate, the stag stumbled back and let out a pitiful moan.

The ravens dipped their heads so their beaks were millimeters from his ears. Poppy whispered. _“This is one you cannot save.”_

Salvia agreed, _“It would be wise to leave now.”_

Poppy warned, _“Leave. Leave and do not return.”_

With that, the ravens unfolded their wings and fluttered away, seeking to flee Gravity Falls before they could become trapped by Bill. The stag, collapsed on the ground next to the sleeping girl, watched them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Salvia (female, yellow eyes) and Poppy (male, blue eyes) were inspired by the twin ravens of knowledge from Norse Mythology: Huginn And Muninn. I also made them as opposite from the White Stag as possible. (Their color is complete coincidence, btw) The White Stag is caring and, though he doesn't have emotions, has the drive to save anyone he can. He can see people emotion's, feel them, see their souls, and find those in need of spiritual guidance.
> 
> The twin ravens can see the trails on occasion, but can't do anything about it. They're just borrowing the White Stag's power to find people. They can see people's destinies just by watching them and have the ability to speak prophecies. They're naturally cruel and sadistic, often watching people with terrible destinies just to see how they complete them. They can't interact with the real world, and can only be heard through telepathy, but they can mess with the White Stag's powers. Basically, like hacking into his abilities. They can make him visible, invisible, corporeal, incorporeal, find his trails, and speak telepathically to anyone whom the White Stag is targeting.
> 
> Gravity Trails is really coming along! I've wanted to include this birdies for a while now. Gravity Trails is an AU made by me, mostly revolving around the White Stag. But I've extended it to include more lore, if you can call it that. There's a fourth character, a cat, but I don't know how to introduce her. Haha


End file.
